Lucky
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just a little C&M Sappy lovey dovey romance!


This fic takes place in the 10th season. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is about four months pregnant. That's all you really need to know! Its a sappy lovey dovey Chandler and Monica story  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Lucky  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica love and sappiness.  
  
Chandler sighed as he sat at his desk. He usually loved his job as a junior copy writer but today had been a horrible day. Nothing was going right. The papers he asked his assistant to send to a client were never sent, his lunch order had been screwed up and now one of his coworkers called in sick so he had to put in overtime. He wanted to be home with his wife. He looked at the framed photo of Monica that sat on his desk. He smiled. Even after all these years he still couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful and sweet as Monica was his wife and the mother of his child. He smiled even more as he thought of his unborn son or daughter. Even thought the doctor told them they may never have children they still continued to try. He could still hear Monica saying "Chandler I'm pregnant" that moment had been the second happiest moment of his life, the first one being the day Monica said she'd marry him.  
  
The sound of the phone broke him from his thoughts. "Chandler Bing" he answered. He smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey Mon" he said. "I'm stuck doing over time some one called in sick" he said with disappointment. "I'm gonna try to get out of here early" he said. "I love you too Mon" he whispered "Bye" he whispered as he hung up. Hearing her soft sweet voice made him miss her. He got up and went to Steve's office. "Steve I have to leave Monica called she's sick I should really be with her" he said. "Oh I hope its nothing serious" Steve said. "Its probably just morning sickness" Chandler replied. "Well I hear that can be worse than some illnesses" Steve joked. "Go on go take care of your wife" he said with a smile. "Thank you Steve, thank you I owe you one" he said. "Yes you do Chandler" Steve laughed "Tell Monica I said hi"  
  
Chandler smiled all the way back to his office. "I'm outta here" he exclaimed grabbing his coat and locking the door. He stopped at a flower shop on the way home and brought a dozen roses for Monica. He whistled happily as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Joey was coming out of his apartment. He grinned when he saw Chandler with the flowers in his hand. "Is someone hoping to get lucky tonight" he giggled. "I'm already lucky Joe" Chandler said with a smile. "I have Monica and soon we're going to have a baby" Joey giggled "Yeah but you're hoping to get luckier right" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Chandler laughed "Dude don't you have a date to get to or something" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he giggled "You and Mon have fun" he winked as he left.  
  
Chandler shook his head as he walked into his apartment. He stopped short when he saw the apartment filled with candles just like it had been on the night he and Monica got engaged and on the table was a romantic dinner for two. Monica came out of the bedroom wearing a black spaghetti string dress. Her hair was swept up and a beautiful diamond pendant hung from her neck. "Hey Chandler I thought you had to work late" she said softly "I uh I told Steve you were sick and he let me leave early" he whispered unable to take his eyes off of her. "Wow Mon you...you look gorgeous" he whispered. "Really I don't look too fat" she asked rubbing her little belly. He smiled "No you look beautiful" he said. "These are for you" he said handing her the roses. "Aww my favorite they're beautiful thank you Chandler" she said  
  
"So you told Steve I was sick huh" she giggled. "Yeah I just couldn't stand being there when my beautiful wife was here" he said with a smile. She smiled as she took his hand. "Come on dinner's getting cold" she said leading him to the table.  
  
They both sat down at the table. Monica smiled and lifted up the tray to reveal a large plate of mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs. Chandler laughed. "My favorite" he giggled. "I know!" she exclaimed. Chandler couldn't take his eyes off of her ad he ate. He smiled "That necklace looks beautiful on you" he said. She smiled "Yeah it was gift from this guy I know" she said. "Oh really tell me about this guy" he whispered. "He's wonderful" she whispered. "He's sexy, sweet, and funny, he loves me so much" she said. "and I love him too more than anything he's given me everything I've ever dreamed of and more he's my bestfriend, my prince, my lobster" she whispered.  
  
Chandler smiled "He feels the same way about you" he whispered as he reached across the table brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Monica grinned "Honey I have something for you" Chandler smiled "Is it sex on the balcony" he joked "Someone is never gonna give up on that huh" she giggled as she got up and ran to the bedroom returning seconds later with a long rectangle box. "Here" she whispered handing it to him. "This better not be a best buds bracelet" he teased as he opened it. He gasped it was no bracelet. It was the sterling silver watch he'd seen and wanted so badly when he went to buy Monica's necklace. Rachel had been with him she was the only one who knew about the watch. He looked up at her. "Rach told you huh"  
  
Monica smiled and nodded. "Read the back" she said softly. He flipped it over and saw it had been engraved. It had *To Chandler my love, my life. Love Monica.* He looked at her. "Mon I...I don't know what to say" he whispered. "You don't have to say anything" she said kissing him. "Your face says it all" she told him. She took the watch and fastened it around his wrist. "I have one question Mon why'd you do all this, the dinner, the candles, and the watch its not my birthday or our anniversary" Monica sat down on his lap. "Chandler you work so hard every day you always spoil me you deserve to be spoiled once and awhile" she whispered. "So the answer is because I love you" she whispered leaning in to kiss him. "I love you Monica" he whispered. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered.  
  
Chandler stood up with her in his arms. "Mrs. Bing its time for me to properly thank you for this beautiful watch and delicious dinner" he smiled as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He laid down next to her. He began to kiss her. He stopped and stared into her eyes. "Chandler" Monica whispered. "Is something wrong" she asked. He smiled "No I was just telling Joey how lucky I was to have you" he whispered ""I am lucky Mon every second of every day I have with you I'm lucky" he said "I couldn't imagine my life with out you thank you" he whispered. "For what" she asked. "For this, for us, for our baby I love you Mon" he whispered. "Aww I love you too Chandler" she said. "and just so you know you're about to get a whole lot luckier" she giggled as she began to kiss him.  
  
Authors Note: Well here it is a little sappy lovey dovey C&M standalone fic! It has no plot its just romance and fluff!! I hope you all like it. Please read and review even if its to say Eww this sucked! LOL Thanx! 


End file.
